


SDRA2 Analysis

by buttercup_boy



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_boy/pseuds/buttercup_boy
Summary: I like... psychology... and over analyzing things... yea.. if u want me to look into a certain character/scene, just lmk! A lot of these can be originally found on my tumblr blog, i'm just reposting them here for organization reasons + to get a wider audience!! (Also standard DR content will be discussed, unique warnings will be at the end of the notes, start of every chapter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Hibiki - DID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of Hibikis Abuse at the hands of her family.

After thinking about it for awhile, I think the odds are that Hibiki has dissociative identity disorder. Like, that would be a realistic explanation for her symptoms, and she could have developed DID 

First off, to develop DID, you have to go through extreme childhood trauma between the ages of 6-9. Her dog, Shiro, was likely killed at about that age, and her elementary school friend would’ve been paralyzed around then too. Combine that with the fact that manipulative Kanade was always around her, and she could’ve developed DID. Also, in a different theory, I'll go over the possibility of Kanade/Hibikis parents possibly having been neglectful, which is a form of child trauma that can lead to DID 

Many systems (not all, but many) have a child alter, or at least an alter that is a different age than the body. Hibiki is described as going more childish/reverting back to her childish ways (of relying on kanade) when she gets out under extreme stress/in a traumatizing situation. Later, after I originally posted this, LINUJ gave Hibikis reference sheet, and said that she had never progressed mentally from her childhood, due to Kanade, which matches up with this theory. 

Also, memory loss is one of the main symptoms of DID. Since DID is a disorder developed in order to prevent trauma from permanently affecting someone (ie: alters are developed, some as trauma holders, who remember what caused DID to be formed, others as protectors/caretakers/ people who can front during a traumatizing situation and cope with it) which would explain why Hibiki (the main alter/host) never remembers any of the traumatizing events she goes through. That period of time where she's doll like and doesn't retain any memories could easily be either a state of dissociation, or simply be a different alter, who's trained to be doll-like is present. 

A different take on that topic: Hibiki also goes into a state of being empty, and a state where she is easily controlled by kanade. When she’s just plain empty, not being controlled, she’s just dissociating (that’s how some alters act when dissociating) and when being controlled, odds are she only trusts kanade, who’s always been there for her in traumatic times, so she lets kanade guide her through 

A side note: If Hibiki doesn’t have DID, she could also have OSDD 1-A, which is almost exactly DID, just with a lack of distinct alters. This could be why her friends never noticed her more childish alter, and only kanade, who was extremely close to Hibiki, could point out when she had switched (It's no surprise that others could point out when she was dissociating, that's normal) 

There's probably more reasons/proof, but I think this all should prove my point well enough: Hibiki has DID


	2. Utsuro (and his relationship with Akane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mini-prequel on my tumblr account but here's the main thing. This was posted there on August 12th, 2020!

Trauma: utsuro was taught by his parents that they only cared for him due to his luck. this led to him generally thinking that his luck was all he really needed - no one would care about what he was like as a person as long as he had his luck. not to mention, he was canonically suicidal from a young age. the only reason he stopped attempting was because his luck wouldn't even let him die. that's,, gonna fuck a kid up to be condemned to a life time of only being cared about due to your luck, and always thinking that's why people like you.

for the effect his trauma had on him: my theory is that due to only feeling like he had a impact on the world because of his luck, utsuro ended up having some sort of issue with disassociation, specifically with feeling as though he wasn't present in the world (over other symptoms) due to never seeing a effect that was definitely caused by him and not his luck. a resulting symptom would be feeling little to no emotions, as we see he has that problem. this general lack of empathy would end up hurting akane, but it's important to remember that he had the lack of empathy due to trauma + didn't quite volunteer to help her.

on akane!! so,,, of course we have akane being saved by utsuro and afterwards, sticking with him. her reason for doing so is similar to the children of utsuros want to find him - he saved her, so should she need it again, he'll be there and keep her safe, and he deserves her eternal gratitude/servitude for saving her, and then general admiration. utsuro didn't make her stay away, but to him, she was (at least, in the beginning) just another person who only cared for him because of what his luck had done for them, and what it could do in the future.

akane also viewed utsuro as a potential companion in the sense that there'd be some sort of relationship between them, not necessarily in the romantic sense, just a clear hope for the approval/praise of utsuro. when u devote your everything to someone because they saved you and you look up to them, it'll of course be painful to never be appreciated by that person. irregardless of the fact that utsuro wasn't in a position where he was able to help her, she was hurt by his inaction. however, what she was doing was also harmful to utsuro. 

once again, utsuro was only ever really wanted for his luck. akane was the only person consistently there for him, and she was only there because his luck had helped her. so just her being there would wind up as a constant reminder of his trauma, and that he, in his own eyes, would never be wanted for anything but his luck. not to mention, her infatuation with him would lead to her enabling his unhealthy choices instead of intervening, like how his emotional detachment did the same for her. finally, something a bit less thought out: while it was akanes trauma that led to the aforementioned infatuation, she should still be held accountable for the general negative effects that happen to people who are the object of said actions.

their relationship is, imo, a good example of a mutually toxic/unhealthy dynamic in which neither party is explicitly instigator or victim. akane was traumatized and latched onto someone unable of providing to her the care she needed, who also didn't intervene and tell her she needed to stop and get help. utsuro was traumatized and constantly being reminded of his trauma as the one person consistently there for him was only there because of his luck, and she also enabled his self-destructive actions. neither one of them was equipped to deal with the others needs, and neither should've been expected to. they should be held accountable for their actions and for not recognizing how they were hurting one another, but neither is inherently malicious. both are just traumatized teens with no other support system who weren't doing any good for each other, but didn't have anywhere else to go


End file.
